Different Divergent
by blue mountain fairy
Summary: Divergent story with no war. yes it is overused suck it up. Takes place five years after Tris's initiation she and Tobias are married. Yeah I suck at summaries but I hope you'll read and enjoy it.
1. The Leaders Meeting

**A/N This story will not be updated often may be once a week during the summer I don't know. sorry about any spelling or grammatical mistakes especially commas. I hate commas.**

Tris POV

I was nervous. Today was my first leader meeting with leaders from all the different factions. It has been five years since my initiation. I married Tobias a year after my initiation and now we have two adorable little twins, a boy and a girl, who will soon turn four years old.

I checked myself in the mirror one last time an then took Bryan and Angela to Christina and Will´s apartment. After dropping them off I jogged down to the chasm were Tobias was waiting for me with a muffin and coffee.

"Thanks," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"We better hurry if we don't want to be late," he said pulling me towards the conference room. We managed to arrive early, and max sent me to escort several leaders from the garage. I went down and waited, soon the candor arrived and not long after the erudite. I quickly scanned the crowed, and found Caleb in the group of erudite. I looked him over since I hadn't seen him since the choosing ceremony he had on fake blue glasses and a blue button down shirt. _Very erudite,_ I thought to myself. I plastered on a fake smile and stepped out of the shadows.

Calebs POV

I was surprised to find that the dauntless headquarters were under ground it wasn't very logical, it would be easy for the tunnels and caverns to collapse, but then again this is the dauntless we are talking about. I quickly assessed every one around me the candor were having some kind of debate I didn't pay them much mind. I then noticed some one along the wall standing in the shadows. Judging by there silhouette, which was about the only thing I could see, I assumed the pearson to be a short female. She to seemed to be assessing the crowd when her heard turned towards me it seemed to stop.

_How very odd_ ,I thought to myself but before I could think of much else she stepped out of the shadows.

"Welcome to Dauntless," she said with a small smile. Even though she was not loud she imediently captured everyone's attention. I quickly looked her over and saw she was about 5'5 with long blond hair was in a loose French braid and that it had a dark blue streak in it. I also noticed she was wearing all black and the Vneck shirt she was wearing showed off a tattoo of flying birds. On her right hand she had a plain looking grey melted bracelet.

"If you will, follow me to the conference room," she said turning quickly and started walking down the hall. I started to walk and soon stumbled, the pavement was uneven and the lighting terrible. It soon seemed like we were walking in circles.

Gradually the light got better and the girl turned around with a mischievous grin said,"hope none of you are afraid of heights," as she walked backwards easily. Then she turned back around and started climbing up a staircase.

We found ourselves in a glass building that overlooked the entire city. Tris led us into a huge conference room with many windows in it. Since we were now in a properly lighted area, I decided to get a good look at our guide. She turned around and looked at me straight in the eyes. One word came to mind as I stared into familiar blue eyes...

Beatrice.

Tobias POV

After I gave Tris her muffin we walked to the office building in a comfortable silence. When we got there max sent Tris to go pick up several leaders from the garage, and then sent me to pick the rest up from one of the many entrances. Both the abnigation and amenity got there at about the same time.

As they all walked in I noticed that both Marcus and Tris's father were here. _Well this is going to be one he'll of a reunion,_ I thought sarcastically to myself. Then I decided to step out from the shadows.

"Welcome to Dauntless. My name is four I am one of the newer leaders. Follow me to the conference room." I quickly led them trough some back halls and sort cuts to get to the conference room.

When we got there I noticed that Tris had beaten me there. I let everyone in and Tris came out the door without looking at anyone coming in.

"Caleb's here," she said, "I think he just recognized me"

"Your father and Marcus are here also," I told her.

"Hey meetings starting," Max said walking in. As I closed the door I thought _let the fun begin._

Andrew POV

The man who picked us up at the entrance seemed really familiar, I felt like I had seen him some where but I didn't know where. When Marcus saw him he seemed to stiffen a bit. Odd I thought, but my thoughts were soon turned to the meeting.

"Welcome to dauntless," the head leader Max said standing at the head of the table. " I would like to introduce our three newest leaders Four, Tris, and Uriah." He continued pointing each of them out. Four gave a curt nod, Tris looked everyone in the eye, and Uriah slightly raised his hand. The girl Tris looked very familiar.

_"I'll have to talk to her may be she's knows Beatrice they look about the same age_." My mind was quickly drawn back to the meeting when the Erudite made introductions, and I immediately recognized Caleb and felt

a mixture of pride and anger at the sight of him. Proud because I knew how hard it was for erudite to get a high government job. Anger because he had switched factions though the anger was mixed with sadness, and the pride out weighed the anger.

"Now that introductions are over let's get down to business," said Marcus. "I think we need to discuss dauntless initiation."

"Why?" asked the dauntless leader named Uriah." What is wrong with our initiation?"

"There have been questions of if it is to brutal all the hand to hand combat target practice it's almost like you were training an army." The dauntless did not seem to take this kindly.

"What right do you have to question our initiation how can we prepare initiates to be brave, and stand up for others to help protect the city, if we never learns to protect ourselves and to fight for what we believe in!" Tris said standing up.

"Tris calm down." Four said in a quiet voice." I think you fear our way of life, so you wish for us to change it,"he continued looking everyone straight in the eye with a stare that sent chills down your spine.

Soon after that every faction more or less agreed to his statement, and it was decided that each faction would send two ambassadors to stay in the dauntless headquarters for a couple of weeks. The meeting was adjourned, and every one split into groups to discuss the meeting. I decided know was a good time to talk to this Tris person.

Tris POV

My father was walking towards me. This is probably not going to end well. He walked up and engaged me in small talk about the meeting and things like that. I tried to be as polite as possible but it's kind of hard talking to the man who raised you when you haven't seen him in five years.

Finally he asked the big question do you know a Beatrice Prior? I thought about how I was going to respond, because it would probably give him a heart attack if I just came out and said I was her.

" Yes, I did know her" before he could interrupt about my use of past tense I moved on. "She was top of her initiate class first jumper a dauntless prodigy. She no longer goes by that name though."

He was shocked, "May I see her" he asked hesitantly probably thinking about the faction before blood rule, and that it could be considered selfish. "Perhaps you already have," I answered vaguely not being able to keep some of the sympathy out of my voice."Excuse me, but I must escort erudite and candor back to their cars." I said then turned quickly allowing my hair to flip and show off my tattoo of the abnigation crest. He gasped as I walked away.

**A/N oh cliff hanger thank you for reading by the way I don't own divergent good thing I remembered to put that in.**


	2. Faction Ambassadors

**A/N here it is chapter two I'd like to thank Triston and fastandfurious4ever for your reviews it really made my day. Sorry in advance for any spelling or grammatical errors.**

Tris POV

It had been a week since the leaders meeting, and everyone had been in a rush to get everything ready for the faction ambassadors. Today was the day for then to start there stay, and I was waiting at the underground entrance. I noticed that Caleb was one of the ambassadors along with Robert. _This will be one big reunion._

"Welcome to dauntless. My name is Tris, I am one of the leaders here. Now if you will follow me I will lead you to your rooms." I said then quickly turned around, and headed through one of the many short cuts to the upper levels of the compound.

"You will be staying on the leaders floor, and will get an official tour tomorrow." I broke the silence as we got to the last landing. "Each faction gets their own apartment." We reached the corridor, and I pointed out each of their rooms. "Anouther leader will come escort you down for dinner in about half an hour."

They all dispersed to their different rooms, and I started to turn away so I could go pick up my kids when I heard a very familiar voice"Excuse me... Tris" I turned around and faced Caleb.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say I'm glad to see you again."

"I'm sure you have more to say than that and to answer your unasked questions Tris is short for Beatrice, I know you knew who I was before I transferred, but every one changes, and you will probably not like all of my changes." He looked at me for a moment then spoke. "I can already see how much you have changed."

I smirked at his nievaety then said back to him. "You've only seen skin deep." Then before he could say anything more my phone buzzed. I quickly looked at the text message then turned back to him. "I have to go pick up my kids you should probably go get settled in before dinner" I told him already walking down the hall.

Calebs POV

I was still contemplating what my sister had said when it was time to leave for dinner. Surely I had miss heard her. She was only twenty one how could she have a child let alone two. My sister wouldn't be like that, having kids at such a young age with dauntless adrilin junkies. Would she? I must have miss heard her,and thoughts like that ran through my mind for the rest of the time until dinner.

Everyone had started gathering in the hall when a young man started walking towards our little group. "He's hot." A girl from candor said. He stopped right in front of us. I got a good look at him and thought he looked familiar.

"Hello my name is Four I'm another leader,"_ so that's were I saw him it makes sense._ "I'm here to take you to dinner," he then turned around, and started walking down the hall. The girl from candor moved to the front to stand almost by him. Since I was in the front of the group I heard the conversation she was trying to have.

"So Four were you always a dauntless?" She asked. "No." He said with a kind of 'end of conversation' voice. She didn't get the hint, going on to ask: is Four a nickname, what's your real name, how old are you, what faction did you transfer from? He answered yes, few people know, twenty three, doesn't matter it's not my faction now. In that order.

Before she could ask anything else he turned to walk backward so he could face her and spoke, "Look I know what you are trying to do your not very subtle, but let me tell you some things that will hopefully appease your candor 'learn every dirty secret about people' trait, and other things for now. I do not like personal questions." He said looking her unflichingly in the eye. Then he bought up his left hand showing the back of it,"I'm married," he said wiggling his ring finger. "Also..." he started, but before he could get any farther a loud DADDY! echoed through the cordor. Then small hands appeared around Fours legs.

He reached around, and pulled up a little giggling girl. "Hello princess. What are you doing by yourself, where's mommy," he asked her. She smiled and answered him, "Mommy went to the cafeteria she said I could come find you in this hall, and in this hall only. And that I could help you take the am-bas-a-doors to dinner," she said carefully.

"All right then let's go," he started walking, and then addressed us with out turning or slowing his stride."we have many choices of food all of you should find something to eat. Here is the cafeteria an extra table has been set up for you next to the table were a bunch of people who volunteered to let you shadow them, though you may sit where ever you wish," he led us over to a table that was attached to another. He sat down at one table and motioned for us to sit at the other soon others came and sat down "Hey four, Lena," a tall girl with short dark hair and dark brown eyes said helping a little boy sit down at the table. The boy was probably a little older than fours daughter and had light brown hair and hazel eyes. More people sat down at the table chatting among themselves then four stood up.

"Okay everybody, these are the faction ambassadors who will be staying here for a couple of weeks. Ambassadors these are the people you will be shadowing. Over at the end of the table is Zeke," four said pointing at a dark skinned man at the end of the table. He then pointed at the girl next to him."That's Shauna Zekes hopefully soon to be finance"

"Shut up four not all of us want to get married before we're twenty-five" the man zeke said while Shauna blushed. "Moving on that's Uriah, zekes younger brother and his soon to be bride Marlene," I could see the resemblance between Zeke and Uriah an then hit myself for not recognizing him sooner as he was one of the dauntless leaders."that's Lynn Shauna's little sister. Don't get on her bad side." The girl he pointed at gave an evil smile that looked especially creepy with her shaved head. "And that's Will and Christina and their son Bryan." He said pointing to the couple that greeted him.

"Daddy look at me!" A little boy said walking up yo the table carrying a tray with two bowls of macaroni and cheese on it.

"Aren't you such a big boy," he said to the little boy then he turned back to us. "This is Wyatt Lelena's twin, or may be Lelena is his twin."

"MOMMY!" The twins shouted. We all turned and looked for who their mother was. Just then my sister sat down holding a baby.**(A/N I know I said she just had twins in the first chapter well I lied.)** Guess I wasn't hearing things when she was talking about children. Four kissed her briefly then left to get his own food, everybody else decided now was a good time to get their own food too. I numbly got up to get food. _I can't believe it not only is my sister married and probably at a very young age she has not one not two but three children._

Andrew POV

It has been a week since the leaders meeting. I couldn't get what Tris said out of my head. I was almost positive she is my daughter, but she seemed so different, so unlike my baby girl who I raised. It was hard to fathom._I'll talk to Natalie later right now I really need to focus on my work, and stop acting so selfish._

**A/N Thanks for reading sorry Andrew's POV was so short but I'll put more of it in the next chapter. Also in the next chapter will be the dinner scene. I'm also thinking for chapter four having some candor or dauntless so give me ideas please. Any questions, comments, snide remarks?**


	3. Dinner

**A/N Chapter three is up. Thank You to CrimeGirlMariah2000, .89, and fastandfurious4ever for your reviews you guys are awesome. Now here's something to help you keep the children straight.**

**Wyatt- 3 years 8 months. Oldest child by five minutes. Has short dark wavy hair, and icey blue eyes. Is pretty much a perfect mix of Tris and Tobias. He is brave, a dare devil, and dauntless, but he also tries to think of others.**

**Lelena- 3 years 8 months. Wyatt's twin younger by five long dark wavy hair, and icey blue eyes. Is the perfect now of Tris and Tobias, looks almost exactly like her brother. She is selfless, always thinking of others. She can seem timid and shy which hides her inner dauntless. Often gets pulled into her older brothers stunts.**

**Emmet- 6 months old. Hair seems like a dark brown but it's hard to tell, has dark blue eyes. Many think he will look exactly like Tobias.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned divergent then I probably would not be writing this story.**

Tris POV

I would say dinner was great everyone got along well there were no fights but then again I had just sat down. Tobias and the ambassadors were just starting to return with their food and I had a feeling things were about to get real interesting.

"Remember everyone party tonight at my place," Zeke said as they were sitting down, "you guys can come to." He said gesturing to all the people from the different factions. Then Wyatt turned to me.

"Mommy can I go?"

"No sweetie remember you're going to Grammy aunty Tori's" **A/N a Grammy aunty is a family friend who is generally older and is like a combination of a grandma and an aunt. They're really awesome.**

"oh yeah I forgot. Never mind I don't want to go to the party," the little boy said nonchalantly turning his attention back to his Mac n'cheese.

"Okay. Eat your celery and peanut butter." I told him in a stern voice.

"But mommy," Wyatt whined.

"Don't you but mommy me mister, eat your celery or I'll give your cake to daddy, and you can watch him eat it." As soon as that left my mouth the table went dead silent. Everyone turned and looked our way, with looks of horror or curiosity.

"Wait what's going on? What just happened?" The lady ambassador from candor asked.

"Tris don't you think that's a bit harsh?" Marlene asked me.

"Harsh! HARSH! That is downright CRUEL!" Uriah practically shouted.

"Hey I'm not complaining I get another slice of cake," Tobias said leaning back in his seat.

"I'm still confused," the girl from candor stated, "why is everyone marking such a big deal over cake?" Everyone turned and looked at her.

"Did she just?" Zeke asked.

"Mmmhhhmmm she did," Shauna told him.

"Listen hear lady I don't know what kind of cake they have back in candor, but this isn't just any cake we are talking about. This is freakin' dauntless chocolate cake we are talking about, and no one disses dauntless chocolate cake. Dauntless chocolate cake is a gift from heaven. It is made from angels' tears of joy, and water from the river of life. Life here would not could not function without it, that and coffee. The whole city would be in ruins without this delicious delicacy." Zeke had stood up and gotten louder as the cafeteria for quieter. By the end of his speech it was completely silent. Then...

People started clapping. More and more then people started to stand up. There was whistling, clapping, and stomping. Some people where banging their cups on the tables.

After everyone had settled down as much as dauntless can settle down, I noticed that Wyatt had eaten all of his dinner. He gave me a looked and I gave him a nod of approval to start eating his cake. I also noticed the older erudite ambassador was taking some kind of notes on an iPad.

"What's that?" I asked her.

"Notes on dauntless behavior and such," she replied. Typical erudite. I wouldn't be surprised if she video taped Zeke's speech, and had hacked into the computer system.

Dinner was pretty much over so I took the twins and Emmett to get ready to go to Tori's while Tobias bussed our dishes, and Waite to take the ambassadors back to their apartments.

We go home and I back a bag with pajamas, extra diapers, formula, and the twins favorite movie. Then I drop them all off at Tori's, and then head back home to get ready for the party.

Andrew POV

When I got home Natalie was just finishing dinner. As I set the table I was wondering if it would be selfish to ask about this. Turns out I didn't have to wonder very long because as we sat down to eat Natalie decided to start the conversation.

"Andrew what's wrong? Please tell me," she asked in a quiet pleading better than to deny it I replied.

"I was thinking about the leaders meeting last week, and seeing Caleb again, and the mysterious girl who seemed so much like yet so different from Beatrice," I told her. She nodded understandingly.** A/N is that how you spell it?**

"I'm sure that both Beatrice and Caleb have changed, but there will always be a part of them that is abnegation, and that will never change," I nodded at my wife's wise words as she continued. "Both our children are probably trying their best to fit into their new faction, as you probably saw. I don't know much about erudite, but I know in dauntless Beatrice has picked a different name, and is probably seriously dating or married with a child."

This angered me very much who dare touch my little girl. Then I realized I was being selfish and tried to calm down then I remembered something my wife said.

"What do mean you know she changed her name?" I asked her.

"Oh when I went for visiting day five years ago she told me that she went by Tris," she replied very nonchalantly.

Then it all clicked, and my suspicions were confirmed that dauntless leader was my daughter. The girl with the long blond hair with a blue streak in it, with the dark but lightly applied eye make-up, with the tattoos, and low cut shirt. The girl with the ripped jeans who was very outspoken, and not afraid to stand up for what she believes in, was my daughter. My precious baby girl.

Natalie could probably see the thoughts running through my head, but even then what she suggested shocked me.

"Perhaps it's time we visit them."

**A/N Cliffhanger! Thank you for putting up with my terrible spelling and bad grammar. I'm still taking ideas for truth or dare or any ideas you might have at all for the story. Any questions, comments, snide remarks?**


	4. Candor or Dauntless part 1

**A/N Chapter four is done. Thank You everyone that reviewed last chapter it really makes my day, and makes me strive to write better and faster. Enough of that sappy stuff. Here is the list of ambassadors**

**Abnegation- Sarah and John**

**Amity- Polly and Robert**

**Candor- Sam and Jessica**

**Erudite- Elizabeth and Caleb **

**Disclaimer: I highly doubt a teenage girl who made a D on her last essay would own a national best selling trilogy.**

Tobias POV

I escorted the ambassadors back to their rooms and told them that we would leave for the party at around sevenish. Then I went home to get ready, making sure to put on as many layers as I could without suffocating myself. Tris came out of the bathroom with her makeup freshly applied and hair curled. She was wearing a long dress that was probably hiding four other layers.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yep," she replied popping the p.

I held the door open for her, "After you my lady," I said with a bow.

"Thank You good sir," she said stepping gracefully over the threshold and into the hall.

Caleb POV

I stepped out into the corridor. It was decided that me being the younger person out of the two of us, that I would go to the party to observe more dauntless behavior. Also I wanted to keep an eye on my sister. It seemed that all of our abnegation raising had been destroyed by the dauntless. I mean why would my sister marry at such a young age, it was completely illogical. Not only has that but married a man who seems cold and hard and almost invalid of all emotions.

As I looked around the corridor I noticed that Beatrice and her _husband_ were talking to the ambassadors from amity and abnegation. I studied them all carefully as I slowly walked up to them. Then I kicked myself for not having realized it before the young man from amity was Robert.

_Great just great. _I thought to myself and if things couldn't get any worse the snotty girl from candor came out. Well it looks like we'll only have one Candor with us as the other ambassador hadn't come out.

"Is everyone that's coming here?" Four asked. _What kind of name is that? _I thought to myself but instead I just nodded indicating that I was the only one from my faction was coming. The candor girl, Jessica I think her name was did the same.

"Okay then let's go," He hooked arms with my sister and they started walking down the hall. I watched as she laughed at something he had said to her. I looked over and saw that Jessica was also watching them with an angry look on her face.

Zeke POV

My party was awesome. I could tell by how many people who I didn't know were here. as I returned from the kitchen with two beers one for me and one for Shauna, I noticed the door open and who was walking in.

"Okay if I don't know you, or your drunk, get out. I heard another party started down the hall," at that there was a huge roar of approval and all the dauntless left except for Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Will, Christina, Lynn, and Tris, Four, and the ambassadors who had just walked in. Let the fun begin.

Tris POV

We walked in and Zeke shooed everyone out. Everyone that was left sat down in a circle on the floor. The ambassadors followed suite, probably not knowing what they were getting into.

"Candor or dauntless time!" Zeke shouted sitting down, "My place I get to start. hhmmm, who shall be my first victim," he said rubbing his hands together. "Shauna, love, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless of course"

"All right I dare you to sit on my lap for the rest of the game."

She rolled her eyes "You could have just asked you know," she said moving to sit on his lap.

"I know but this is more fun, besides I wouldn't want to scare our guests right away."

"Okay then you abnegation man, John was it?"

"Yes that is correct."

"Candor or dauntless?"

"Candor?"

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah shouted before Shauna could ask her question.

"Shut up Uriah. What faction were you originally from?"

"I was from amity," he said quietly. Then he looked around the room to pick someone else.

"Uriah, Candor or..."

"DAUNTLESS! I ain't no pansycake"

"Very well then I dare you to... let your brother give you a makeover."

"Not a bad dare for a stiff," Zeke said as he led Uriah to the bathroom, "Christina will you help me?"

"Of course I will," she replied pulling a ginormous makeup bag out of her purse. She walked into the bathroom and we could hear her giving instructions as to what went were. A few minutes later Uriah walked out.

We all burst out laughing at his appearance, even the abnegation. Zeke had done his makeup terribly, Uriah had on an ivory foundation that contrasted greatly against his dark skin tone, bright red blush all over his cheeks, and hot pink lipstick that was smeared everywhere. He was also wearing teal eye shadow, purple eye liner, and fake eyelashes.

Marlene had managed to calm down enough to take a picture, and post it on all the social networks. We were still laughing when Uriah came back from washing the makeup off.

"Now that I no longer look like a clown we can continue on with the game," Uriah said sitting down next to Marlene who was checking her phone.

"Wow Uriah your photo already has fifty likes and thirty-five comments, and that's just on one social network," She said.

"har har," Uriah said before resuming his usual cheerful self, "Trissy-pooh truth or dare?"

"Well since I don't want us all to go deaf from you screaming pansycake I'll go with dare," I told him not sure what he'd make me do probably sing.

"Well since I know how much you love to sing," he said sarcastically, " and knowing how much you love four I dare you to sing I see the light from tangled."

I groaned, "Fine I'll do it." All my friends cheered, they really loved giving us this dare. Uriah turned on the karaoke machine and gave us both mikes. I heard the music start and took a deep breath.

_[Tris]_  
All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here suddenly I see  
Standing here it's all so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be

_[Tris]_  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you

_[Tobias]_  
All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were  
Now she's here shining in the starlight  
Now she's here suddenly I know  
If she's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go

_[Both]_  
And at last I see the light

_[Tobias]_  
And it's like the fog has lifted

_[Both]_  
And at last I see the light

_[Tris]_  
And it's like the sky is new

_[Both]_  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything is different  
Now that I see you

Now that I see you

As the music died away the room was silent. Suddenly it was filled with applause and whistling. a few of the ambassadors were sitting with their mouths open including Caleb.

"Shut your mouths, you'll catch flies," I told them as I sat down on Tobias' lap. "Okay then," I said looking around my eyes settled on the amity, "Polly truth or dare?"

"I think I will go with truth," the middle age women said.

"What is the most unamity like thing you have done in amity?"

She thought for awhile then spoke, "once my brother accidentally broke my favorite toy so I hit him on the head." She told us. "Okay then I choose Will. Candor or dauntless?"

"I choose dauntless."

"Very well I dare you to tell us the most embarrassing thing that has happened to you."

Both Will and Christina blushed then Will said, "I think I'll pass," as he took off his shirt.

"Okay now I'm very interested in this story. Christina?" I asked her.

"Later," she mouthed to me.

"Let's see here," will said looking around the room."Caleb T or D?"

I looked over at Caleb and he seemed to be considering the outcomes. "I will go with truth."

"All right why do you keep glancing at Tris?"

Caleb blushed and then replied quietly, "she's my little sister."

**A/N I love leaving cliffhangers expect the next chapter hopefully in the next few days tomorrow if I'm pushed enough. Still taking ideas for truth or dare or any ideas you may have at all for the story. Anybody have a question, comment, snide remark?**


	5. Candor or Dauntless part 2

**A/N yay I finally got chapter five up! Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: if I can't remember the five essential comma spots after being tested on it the whole school year then it would be highly unlikely that I would own the divergent trilogy.**

_Previously in Different Divergent…_

_Caleb blushed and then replied quietly, "she's my little sister."_

Tobias POV

The room was dead silent. Everyone had shocked looks on their faces. Except for the man from Amity, he had a humorous expression on his face._Well of course he does he has known them both since they were all in abnegation._ I thought to myself.

Tris and I had talked to him before the party. We all knew about each other. He had guessed that I was from abnegation when we talked privately. I confirmed it and told him not to tell anyone, before the other ambassadors wandered out into the hall and joined into the conversation.

"Little sister? Caleb you're like ten months older than me," Tris said.

"You are still younger and smaller than me there for you are my little sister," he told her.

"Yeah well…"

"Okay then before you two get into a sibling squabble, Caleb it's your turn," Robert told them trying to hide his grin.

"Um, Jessica candor or Dauntless?"

"I think I'll choose dauntless," she said with a flirty smile.

"Wow that was very unexpected," Zeke said.

"Okay then I dare you to dye your hair black and white," Caleb told her.

"Nice one," Zeke said laughing.

"WHAT! There is no way I'm going to do that. What is the penalty,"

"Removing one article of clothing that is not socks or shoes," I told her.

She took off her sweater like thing that she was wearing over her dress and looked around the room.

Jessica POV

This was too good to be true. Uriah obviously had feelings for Tris. Marlene was probably just his second choice. I think Tris has something for Uriah too, but I'm not quite sure. If all this goes well Four and I will be together at the end of my stay. Why would he want her any way its not like she's pretty or anything.

"Tris Truth or Dare?"

"I'm Dauntless aren't I?" she told me.

I smirked so far so good, "I dare you to go into the closet with Uriah for ten minutes."

She looked upset at having to get up but otherwise seemed happy. Turns out I was right.

"Come on Uri lets go," she got up and dragged him off the floor. They both skipped off to the closet. Once the door shut what happened surprised me.

"Zeke did you set it up?" Four turned and asked.

"Yep," Zeke said popping the p. Four then got up and walked over to the wide screen TV, and turned it on. Zeke grabbed the remote and did something. I was completely confused.

"What are you guys doing," Tris' brother asked. Apparently I wasn't the only one who was confused.

"Well you see Jessica wasn't the first one to dare Tris and Uriah to do that," Marlene said, "A couple of years ago there was an initiate who didn't know Tris and four were married so she gave Tris and Uriah the same dare Jessica gave them…"

"That girl was a bitch," Zeke said breaking into the story.

"Any ways it was quite hilarious so Zeke had cameras installed in case they ever got this dare again," Four said finishing the story.

"And to protect my special stash of poptarts, got it!" Zeke exclaimed as the inside of the closet came up on the TV. As I looked at the image I couldn't believe my eyes.

Caleb POV

"Got it!" Zelda exclaimed. I turned and looked at the Tv. I did a double take when I saw what was going on inside the closet. My sister and Uriah were on the floor playing patty cake like a bunch of amity school children.

"I'm bored," Tris said laying on the floor after their game.

"Hey Tris," Uriah said.

"What?"

"Knock knock"

"Whose there?"

"You"

"You who?"

"You who big summer blowout," Uriah said in his best Norwegian accent.

"wow that was... that was bad."

"Well I guess we know which one of us has the frozen heart."

"Har Har," tris said.

_[Uriah:]_ hey Tris, I mean it's crazy...  
_[Tris:]_ What?

_[Uriah:]_ We finish each other's-  
_[Tris:]_ Sandwiches!

_[Uriah:]_ That's what I was gonna say!

_[Tris:]_ I've never met someone-

_[Both:]_  
Who thinks so much like me!  
Jinx! Jinx again!  
Our mental synchronization  
Can have but one explanation

_[Uriah:]_ You-  
_[Tris:]_ And I-  
_[Uriah:]_ Were-  
_[Tris:]_ Just-

_[Both:]_ Meant to be!

_[Tris:]_ Say goodbye...  
_[Uriah:]_ Say goodbye...

_[Both:]_  
To the pain of the past  
We don't have to feel it anymore!

Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!  
Life can be so much more!

_[Tris:]_ With you!  
_[Uriah:]_ With you!  
_[Tris:]_ With you!  
_[Uriah:]_ With you!

_[Both:]_ Love is an open door...

_[Uriah:]_ Can I say something crazy?  
_[Tris:]_ _[giggles]_  
_[Uriah:]_ Will you marry me?

_[Tris:]_ Can I say something reasonable? Absolutely not!

The room burst into laughter at their performance. During the entire song they were twirling around the closet. The whole dare was making me question my sister's sanity. My attention was soon drawn out of my thoughts though.

"Plot twist!" Zeke shouted.

"Shh! I wanna hear what they're saying!" Shauna whisper yelled at him.

"Wait what?" Uriah asked.

"I can't marry a man I just met I mean think how it would be saying this to my sister. Queen Elsa may introduce prince Hans of the southern isles. Then we'll tell her, and she'll be like no. Then we'll get into a fight I'll steal her glove she'll try to walk away, but me being a stubborn redhead will make her mad. Then may be we'll find out she has ice powers and she gets scared runs away, and ends freezing the whole kingdom in an enternal winter. After that I'll go after her, almost die a couple of times, and end up getting a frozen heart which only true love will thaw, so of course we all think true loves kiss. When I do turn back up at the castle you turn out to be evil, and only marrying me for the crown and etcetera,etcetera,etcetera. That's why I can't marry you."

The whole room was pretty much laughing, and I was deeply confused. When I decided to voice my opinion I was met with shocked faces.

"You've never watched frozen before or any Disney movie at all?" The girl Christina asked me. I just shook my head no.

"Disney movies are illogical Chris," Will said to her.

She turned back to me, "Well you are going to see this movie a lot, cause your niece and nephews love it."

We all turned back to the tv to see what was happening.

"Oh no you figured out my plan!" Exclaimed Uriah very dramatically. "My life is in ruins! I might as well jump off this rock like thingy into the water." Uriah then did a dramatic step and fall. Beatrice was laughing so hard her face was red and tears were running down her cheeks.

"Five more minutes!" Zeke yelled banging on the door.

"Okay now what do you want to do?" Uriah asked.

I betcha I could beat you at rock paper scissors."

"You're on!"

The game went on for several minutes and ended with my sister giving Uriah a black eye. None of us were quite sure how it happened exactly. It happened very quickly. Soon they were on the floor wrestling. Uriah had Beatrice in a head lock, but Beatrice did something and was soon sitting on his chest with her knees pinning down his arms.

Just then the timer buzzed, and Zeke went to go get them out of the closet. Four turned off the Tv, and everyone got back to their place on the floor. Beatrice walked into the room shouting,"Marlene you know the question."

Tris POV

I had a feeling they all knew what had happened in the closet. That and I saw the red light on the camera come on. Oh well might as well get on with the game. I looked around the room to see who hadn't been yet or gone in a while. My eyes settled on Marlene.

"Marlene you know the question,"

"Hmm we haven't had a truth in awhile," she said.

"All right then tell us one of your worst fears."Marlene sat there and then she took off her top.

"Wow you must have some pretty embarrassing fears," Lynn said. Marlene ignored her and went on with the game.

**A/N thank you all for reading this story. This will be the end of candor or dauntless for now unless I get more ideas. I will probably not post another chapter until Tuesday. Anybody have questions, comments, snide remarks.**


	6. Tour of Dauntless

**A/N woohoo I finished it. I'm so happy I have over a thousand views thank you all so much for reading and supporting me. thank you every one who reviews.**

**Disclaimer: nope I'm still a fifteen year old girl who is a terrible speller not Veronica Roth.**

Tobias POV

After several more hours of playing we are all mostly naked, and decide to call it a night. By the time we got all the ambassadors back to their rooms it's about one in the morning. We go home by ourselves. Tori knowing about Zeke's parties decided it would be best if the kids stayed the night at her apartment so Tris and I were all alone.

We go home and change out of our layered clothes and into pajamas. Then we both crawl into bed, and fall asleep the instant our heads touch the pillows. We don't wake up till our alarm goes off.

Tris POV

I wake up to our alarm clock and am surprised that I'm not as tired as I thought I would be. Then again I didn't drink that much last night. I get out of bed and go to the bathroom so I can take my shower first. After I'm done I change into ripped black skinny jeans a black tank top with a see through off the shoulder shirt and my favorite pair of combat boots. I put on a small amount of makeup, and throw my hair into a messy bun.

When we are done getting ready we go out into the hall. Outside the other early risers were up having a conversation. Also known as the amity and abnegation. We joined in on the conversation and soon something popped into my head.

"John do you know a Susan Black? She would have probably been in your initiation class," I asked the younger of the abnegation ambassadors. He blushed a little and then replied.

"Yeah I know her. Actually I'm courting her," this got Robert's attention.

"Really?" Robert asked, "What is your main job? What faction did you say you transferred from? Do you plan on asking her to marry you soon?" Robert probably would have gone on but he was silenced by Tobias' and my laughter.

"Robert you are scaring the poor man," I said once I was able to contain my laughter. John was in shock and looked like he was about to ask a question. "Robert is Susan's brother," I explained.

"oh well that makes sense," John said.

"What are we talking about?" Caleb asked walking out of his room.

"Robert is being an overprotective brother," I told him.

"Ahh," Caleb said. Just then the rest of the ambassadors walked out.

"Okay then let's head down to breakfast," Tobias said offering his arm to me.

Jessica POV

Breakfast went by very quickly. Four and Tris led us through several dark hallways and then we came to a stop.

"We have decided to take you on the same tour that we take transfer initiates on," Tris said then continued on, "this is the net every year the initiate must prove their bravery by jumping off a building into the net without knowing the net is there."

"What!" One of the ambassadors practically shouted.

"It is a test of bravery. Being the first to jump is a great honor." Four said.

"Were you a first jumper?" asked the lady from erudite.

"No, but Tris was. Moving on." He said walking down the hall, "next up is the pit." I couldn't help but snort at the name.

"Is something wrong?" asked Tris.

"Does everything have such simple names? I mean the net, the pit seriously."

"We are here," Four said pushing open some doors.

"Oh now I get," the Pit was really the only word to describe it really.

"This is the center of life at dauntless. This is where we shop, eat, and get tattoos and piercings. Now over here is the chasm," Four said walking along a steep path with no handles. Four and Tris came to a stop.

"This represents the line between bravery and stupidity one jump will kill you," Tris says shuddering a bit, "Moving on these are the dormitories the initiates stay in during training, and this," she says pushing open some doors, "is the training room."

"Hey everybody!" we turn and see a girl we haven't seen before and the leader Uriah all ready in the training room.

"Lauren you're back from the fence! It's so good to see you!" Tris says giving the girl a hug, "everyone this is Lauren she's another person you'll be shadowing. Usually she's at the fence which is why you haven't met her yet," Tris explained to us.

"Wanna stay for a knife throwing competition?" Uriah asked.

"I think we'll save you the humiliation and go on with our tour," Four said. Tris and Lauren started laughing, "Okay lets head to the fear landscape room."

We went back into the hall and started walking up and up and up and up some more.

"Here we are this is where we hold the last stage of initiation- fear landscapes. Every dauntless member has faced all of their fears in this room," Four said.

"What is a fear landscape?" asked someone from the back.

"It is a simulation were you face all of your fears in a row from the least scariest to the ones that keep you awake for a week," explained Tris, "each person is timed in their simulation and it helps determine their ranks."

"But how can that be fair what if one person has twenty fears and another has ten?" asked the know-it-all lady from erudite.

"Life is hardly fair but most people have fifteen to twenty fears and the people with a smaller amount of fears end up having the worst fears," said Tris.

"any way that pretty much concludes the tour we'll take you back down to the cafeteria for lunch and then you can explore the compound, but try to stay near the pit and its best if you travel in groups so you will be less likely to get lost."Four said walking back towards the cafeteria. On the way there I was thinking of all the ways I could get him to leave Tris.

**A/N this is probably the shortest chapters I have ever done but do not fear I'm already working on chapter seven. If you have any ideas PLEASE message me I will always need ideas, besides you can probably come up with something I would never think of. Any questions, comments, snide remarks?**


	7. Dinner Leads To

**A/N hallelujah I finally finished it. I'm so sorry it took so long. I probably will not be able to post any chapters next week but I will try. Any ways enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Divergent but I sadly don't. **

Caleb POV

After lunch we all split into groups. I was with Robert and John walking around the pit when I heard someone call out our names. I turned around and saw my sister running up to us.

"Would you three like to join my family for dinner tonight in my apartment?"

We all agreed, and decided to meet at her apartment at six. We continued our walk around the pit. I could help but see how rowdy the dauntless were. People were fighting for entertainment, if you could call it entertaining. People were running around oblivious to the steep paths with no rails. It all seemed so exciting and scary.

I couldn't wait to get out of here.

Tobias POV

Tris decided to invite some people over for dinner which means I was in charge of watching the kids while she cooked. Luckily Lena wanted to help her mommy cook, and I was able to distract Wyatt with a game of mouse trap although all he did was trap the mouse. So that left Emmet who was just learning to crawl.

"Emmet no no. we don't pull the movies off the shelf," I told him picking up his mess as he crawled around, "Emmet stay out of the kitchen," I said scooping him up. Just then there was a knock at the door."I'll get it!" I shouted to Tris knowing she wouldn't want to leave the kitchen.

I opened the door and allowed our guests to enter. I'm pretty sure Caleb gave me the stink eye as he walked in.

"Hello," Tris said walking out of the kitchen, "you've already met our kids Wyatt, Lelena, and Emmet. Dinner will be ready in five minutes," she said turning back to the kitchen.

"Mommy I finished setting the table is there anything else you want me to do?" I heard Lena shout from the dining room.

"All right gentlemen this way to the dining room," I said leading them through a doorway. We sat down and started to eat.

Caleb POV (again)

Dinner was delicious. I never knew my sister was quite a cook, but then again the only thing I ever ate that she cooked was the chicken and beans we had in abnegation. Here in dauntless she made a lasagna, meatballs, French bread with butter, green beans, pears, and chocolate cake. It was a wonderful meal.

"Tris you are an excellent cook," Robert commented clearly thinking the same thing I was.

"Thank You. John please tell us how Susan is doing," She asked. I felt a small pang in my chest at the mention of Susan's name.

"Well she got a job organizing things to be split up between the factions like food, oil, electricity." He said. I was glad she got such a good job.

"How long have you been courting my sister?" Robert asked. I was shocked she was being courted, but then again she was a very beautiful girl.

"Just after initiation," john told Robert. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Thank you for the dinner but I must be going," I excused myself quickly walking into the hallway. I knew that was illogical but as soon as I was in my room I slammed my fist into the wall. I knew Suzan would probably stay behind in abnegation, and I thought I could let her go, but I couldn't. I knew she would never be my Susan, and I couldn't help but feel jealous.

**A/N I was going to stop here but then I decided it was too short.**

Tris POV

I watched as Caleb quickly left. I had a feeling of why.

"Excuse me for a moment," I said getting up. Tobias shot me a confused look, but I ignored him. I went out and made my way to the apartment the erudite were staying in. I knocked on the door before letting myself in.

"Caleb?" I called out. I heard something in one of the rooms. I went in and saw Caleb leaning against the wall.

"Caleb?" I said again quieter.

"S-Sorry," he said.

"No it's my fault I shouldn't have brought her up," I told him.

"It's just that…"

"I know," I said hugging him, "You know she always had a crush on you."

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean we she was the closest thing I had to a friend for sixteen years, we told each other these kinds of things. She was probably very sad when you transferred," I told him.

"I know and I thought I would get over liking her, but I haven't," Caleb told me, "I know its illogical but I can't help but feel jealous."

"Well how bought this. Would you rather Susan marry a man that is like John patient, kind, and Selfless, or would you rather her marry someone who tricked her, abused her, and was mean?" I asked him.

"I get what you're saying, and John does seem like a nice guy," Caleb said, "Thanks Beatrice."

"No problem, and _please_ don't call me Beatrice in public." I told him.

He laughed, "Okay. Enough about my relationship problems now tell me about Four I wish to know who my brother in law is."

"Well as you know he is to years older than me," I started and I could already tell he was starting to get a little angry, "He was the first person I saw when I got off the net, and he was my instructor for initiation."

"What!? You dated your teacher." Caleb was outraged.

"Yes know pay attention we got together during stage two of initiation," I could tell he was trying to remain calm, "after initiation all the dauntless were injected with a serum, or all most all the Dauntless," I quickly added, "it didn't take long for T-Four and I to figure out what it was. We went to the Control room were four worked at the time, and got all the data on the simulation before shutting it down." I now had Caleb's full attention, "After that Three of the Dauntless leaders were executed along with Jeanie Mathews with the charges of treason. Four Uriah and I were made leaders and six months later we were married."

"That's a lot. Who were the other leaders that were executed?" He asked.

"I can't remember two of them but one of them was named Eric who was a sadistic son of a bitch," I said venomously.

"Wow so that's the real story?" He asked.

"Correction that's the shortened story, I better get going," I stood up walked to the door then turned around, "Caleb I know you probably don't approve of my marriage and all, but please try to get to know someone before you judge them," I said before walking back to my apartment.

**A/N another chapter not as long as I hoped. Once again thank you for reading if you have any ideas or suggestions _PLEASE_ message me or leave a review I'm going to need all the help I can get especially if you want drama or nothing to cliché. Remember I will probably not post next week so don't get to angry with me. Tell me if you have any questions, comments, snide remarks.**


	8. shadowers

**A/N I'm so sorry guys it took me so long to post, but I was on vacation for a week and then I couldn't get on my dad's computer so I had to type on my kindle which is not the easiest thing to do. Enough excuses enjoy the chapter.**

Tobias POV

The next morning I went to Max's office to pick up the list of people who were being shadowed today by the ambassadors. I quickly noticed that I was being shadowed by that candor girl, Jessica. I scan the rest of the list and see there is no one shadowing Tris today.

I head to the cafeteria and speed the news around to my friends to meet us in the training room at eight. as soon as I was sure the word was getting around I grabbed some muffins and went to personally tell Zeke with a bucket of ice. After leaving a very annoyed Zeke I went and met up with Tris in the training room. As she was eating her muffin I wrote the list on the chalk board.

Marlene-John

Uriah-Sarah

Christina-Robert

Lauren-Polly

Lynn-Sam

Four-Jessica

Tori-Caleb

Zeke-Elizabeth

After everyone knew their pairings I turned to Jessica. "Today I'm training for initiation with several people, so we will be staying in hear do most of the day." The whole time I was talking to her she was trying to act all flirty. It didn't work out very well just made me hate her more.

Once I turned away from her she went to go stand by the other ambassadors that were in here, Sarah and Polly. I went over to Tris who was getting out the throwing knives, and Uriah who was getting out the guns.

"Hey guys I dare you," Uriah said to us. In my peripheral vision I could see Polly and Jessica look at us curiously. Jessica also looked very angry.

"Okay well it's my turn, so trap some throwing knives Four," Tris said walking over to the targets. Now I could tell that we were starting to draw some curiosity from the abnigation, Sarah.

I went and stood about fifteen feet in front of Tris and said, "you now the rules eyes on me no flinching," then I got into my throwing stance, and let the first knife fly. It landed two inches from her arm. Tris lifted her hand and yawned. The second knife landed an inch above her head. I heard someone gasp, and Uriah snicker. I threw the last knife an it landed on the left side of her head cutting her ear.

A few seconds of silence passed then all of us from dauntless burst out laughing. The ambassadors looked on in horror.

"How can you laugh at this you just purposely cut her year," one of the ambassadors practically yelled.

"You see," Uriah said between laughs,"during Tris and my initiation four had to through knives at Tris cause she called Eric a bully and a coward. Any way they do this a lot and four hit the part of the ear that has fast healing cartilage."

"Eric? Wasn't that the dauntless leader who was scheming to destroy abnigation with Jeanine Mathews?"

"That's the one!" Lauren said, "we need more bullets Uriah come help me get some more from the supply closet." She, Uriah, and their shadowers left. Tris came over and gave me a small kiss and then said she was going to go wash her ear. I started to put up the punching bags, and as I was setting the last one up when Jesica came over.

"So do you always throw knives at girls you like?" She asked. She started walking closer and saying all this stuff about how I deserved better, and how I should be with a real woman. Soon I was cornered, and she reached up wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

I was trapped and couldn't move without possibly hurting her and ruining our connections with candor. I was facing the door and noticed Tris, Polly, and Sarah coming in. Tris stocked over and yanked on Jessica's pony tail. Jessica screeched stepping back with a look of hatred on her face.

"You're doing it wrong," trips stated with a smirk. Then she grabbed my shirt collar, pulled me down, and kissed me. As soon as our lips touched I couldn't help letting my hands snake around her waist. We stayed like that for a minute before we had to come up and breathe.

Jessica had a look of pure hatred, Sarah seemed in shock, and Polly was looking at us with a dreamy expression on her face. "That's how you're supposed to do it," tris said snuggly to Jessica. Just then Lynn and Uriah came in.

"What happened?" Asked Uriah looking around.

Zeke POV

Will and I were in the control room checking out different cameras while that erudite lady sat in the back taking notes. "Dude check this out," will said pointing to the camera from the training room.

It looked like four had just finished throwing knives at Tris's head...again. I was about to turn back to my computer when I noticed the candor girl starting to corner Four. _ugh oh_ I thought as Will and I watched. Will turned up the volume for that camera which got the attention of the old erudite lady.

"What on earth is going on there?" She asked us.

"Well it looks like four, yet again got cornered by a girl who thought if she kissed him he would fall in love with her, and he would leave Tris," Will explained to her.

"Does this happen often? What does his wife think?" She continued on going into full erudite mode.

"It happens may be once a year. Usually it's an initiate but sometimes it's some random drunk girl in the pit. The first time it happened Tris punched the girl in the face, but she seems to have wound down a bit since they had kids," Will replied then gestured to the monitor were we saw Tris pulling the girls hair and kissing Four.

"Is she usually this violent?" The lady continued on.

"Only when it comes to her family," Will told her.

Caleb POV

I was with this dauntless lady named Tori. That name sounded familiar, then it clicked Grammy aunty Tori. She led me through the pit into a shop that had pictures every where.

"I guess being an erudite you have lots of questions so if you'll get out your notepad or whatever I'll explain what I do." She said moving behind a counter pulling out a notepad and some pencils. "I work and own one of Tue many tattoo parlors in dauntless."

"How many tattoo parlors are other in dauntless?" I couldn't help asking.

"Questions later. Anyway I work here with my partner Bud. My parlor is quite popular for the excellent work and as a gossip/betting area. That about sums up my tattoo parlor. Now you can ask questions," she said sketching something in the notebook.

"Okay then how many tattoo parlors are there in dauntless?"

"Around a dozen or so I don't really know the exact number."

"What do you mean by a gossip/betting area?"

"People love to gossip as we give them tattoos, so they will also come here to get the gossip. As for the betting its something we started a couple of years ago we have bets for all kinds of things. At the moment there are bets for which ambassador will actually try to do their job and not someone who is going to try and find all the faults they can. I think there is about twenty points on your name. There are also bets on when Uriah and Marlene will have a baby, who the first jumper is, oh and our most popular one is when ten will have another kid."

That kind of surprised me, "wait who is ten."

"Ten is Tris and Four's couple name," she explained, "four has the lowest number of fears at four, while Tris has the second lowest at six. A couple of old initiates cam up with it three four years ago."

Oh great.

She must have seen my distress. She chuckled then said, "You must not like that to much being Tris's older brother, and having just found out she's married and has three kids. I understand I was very protective of my younger brother."

"You seem to know my questions before I even ask them. How?"

"I was an erudite transfer. About your problem with four don't worry. I've known him for seven years and Tris for five. They love each other very much, and God help the man who dares to hurt Tris."

**A/N okay done with that chapter hope you liked it. I will probably only do one or two more chapters with the ambassadors. I will take any ideas anyone has so please message me. Okay does anyone have questions, comments, snide remarks?**


	9. John vs Caleb

_**IMPORTANT! PLEASE**_** READ!**

**1. I'm thinking of starting some other stories so I won't be updating as much**

**2. Golf tryouts are in like two weeks so I won't be updating a lot**

**3. My dad is taking me on a daddy daughter date and told me to come up with ten conversation topics so far all I have is books. Please help me on this one my dad would have been an erudite. Pleas tell me if you have an idea**

**4. I don't own divergent **

Tris POV

It was near the middle of the second week with the faction was going well, Jessica was still acting like a bitch, but was keeping her hands (and lips) to herself. We had switched shadows a couple of time and I was now being shadowed by John. He was a nice guy we had gotten to know each other better over the week, and Robert had given his blessing to John about his and Susan's relationship.

It was quite funny actually we were going to one of Zeke's parties when it happened. Caleb grumbled something about how it was polite to ask the older brother for a blessing in marriage. Tobias and I just ignored him. When we got to the party and started to play candor or dauntless I had the brilliant idea to dare John to propose to Susan the next time he saw her.

It made Caleb go red in anger or embarrassment I'm not quite sure.

After that I went and helped him pick out a ring a plain steel band with a small diamond. They were abnigation after all but it was the simplest one we could find. He kept going on about how this was selfish of him. Finally I shut him up by saying it wasn't him being selfish it was a friend being a friend.

My thoughts came back to the present as we came near to the delivery area. Today Uriah, Caleb who was uriah's shadow, John and I were over seeing the delivery of food, oil, etc. As we walked into the middle of the room I saw a familiar figure.

"Susan?"

It was in fact Susan. I wondered for a moment why she was here, and then remembered John saying she got a job organizing and dispersing items to the different factions.

"Looks like some one has dare to fulfil," I heard Uriah say but I wasn't paying attention as Susan and I were talking. Then Uriah came and broke us a part and led us to an observatory room. Once we got in there I could tell John was getting nervous.

"Go on," I said giving him a little push.

He took a deep breath then started, "Susan Black I have known you for five years of my life, and those were the best five years of my life. I love you and would like to spend every day with you for the rest of our lives. Susan will you marry me?" He said kneeling to the ground pulling out the ring.

Susan had her hands covering her mouth, and award-winning down her cheeks. As soon as John finished there was a few seconds of tense silence before Susan vigorously nodded her head up and down.

I gestured for Caleb and Uriah to leave to give the couple a moment of privacy. Uriah was smiling as he left the room. Caleb on the other hand had a look of anger and hurt on his face as he practically ran out of the room. I walked out of the room quietly shutting the door behind me to see Caleb stomp his way to the exit.

"You better go check on your brother. I'm sure Max won't mind if we switch shadows for a little while," Uriah said. I nodded and took of towards Caleb.

Caleb POV

I couldn't take it any more. I walked out of the room and headed to the exit. I went down a random corridor and just kept walking. I was thinking about what Tris had told me a week ago.

I had gotten to know John, and he was a nice man. He seemed like the perfect abnigation man. Someone who I could never be.

"Caleb!" A voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I turned and saw my sister running towards me. Once she caught up she trapped my arm and pulled me down a series of dimly lit halls infill we were in a kind of cave.

"Okay now talk," she ordered sitting on the ground. I sighed and followed suit.

"I remember about what you said about being glad it's John she's engaged to and not some crazy psychopath, and I am glad. It's just that it's him and not me."

"Caleb if you loved her so much then why did you leave her for erudite? I always thought you were the perfect abnigation, why did you leave?"

"I was tired of hiding who I was, and I thought may be I just have a crush on Susan it'll probably go away, but it hasn't not really."

She smiled a little sadly," don't worry you'll find someone out there who is perfect for you. Just because you left abnigation and still have feelings for Susan doesn't mean that you don't have a crush on someone else." I felt a small blush heat my cheeks which she must have seen.

"You do! Tell me about her," she said excitedly.

"She was an amity transfer in my initiation class. Very sweet, very quiet reminded me of Susan. Her name is Rose," I told her.

"Well from what I can see you obviously have feelings for her, but you probably didn't peruse a relationship with her because you still had feelings for Susan," I stared at her after she said this. I t was exactly right.

"What? I'm very observant," Tris said noticing my stare, "Caleb you need to learn to just let it go. Susan has you need to this Rose girl seems very nice. Take her in a date get to know her you may surprise yourself," with that she got up and started to walk back the way we came.

**A/N thank you for reading, make sure you read the top authors note. Tell me if you have any ideas I can use all the help I can get. Questions, comments, snide remarks?**


	10. Visiting Day

**A/N whip finally finished sorry for the long wait. Hope y'all enjoy it. Next chapter initiates! Also this is how old the kids are this chapter every time their age changes I will add it.**

**Wyatt and Lelena-3 years 9 months**

**Emmet- 8 months**

**DISCLAIMER still don't own the divergent trilogy *sigh***

Tris POV

It has been a month since the faction ambassadors came, and after much discussion and analyzing the notes it was decided that a few things needed to change but not a lot. My thoughts ran over these details as I waited in the pit.

A couple of years ago it was decided to make more than one visitation day. Now on the first Sunday of every month the factions mixed so relatives could see each other. My mother had called and said she would come visit on the next visitation day after all the ambassadors left.

So here I was in the pit waiting for my family to show up. I was letting my thoughts wander when I saw a flash of grey I looked over and saw my parents.

Andrew POV

We entered dauntless and we were immediately surrounded by people. We entered a large cavernous room that Natalie told me was called the pit. She was looking around trying to see over people's heads. She must have seen something because she stared pulling me towards some one.

I looked over and saw Tris the new dauntless leader walking towards us. Then what happened surprised me the girl who reminded me so much yet so little of my baby girl Beatrice hugged my wife.

Well shoot I guess my thought that this was my daughter was right, but how could she have changed so much in only five years. She then came over and gave me a hug, forgetting all I had learned in abnigation I hugged her back.

"It's so good to see you again," Natalie told Tris.

"It's good to see you guys again to. I'm glad you aren't as mad at me dad," she said to us then continued on, "now all we have to do is wait for Caleb."

"Caleb's coming?" I asked a little shocked not entirely sure if I could deal with both my children at the same time. I was broken out of my thoughts by a loud shout.

"TRISSY-POOH! Series my dauntless prodigy?"

"Over here Zekey-bear!" My daughter shouted out. I could see my with trying to hide her laughter with a cough. Just then a man came over.

"Hey Zeke," my daughter greeted the man, "Zeke these are my parents,mom dad this is Zeke."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Prior. Now down to business Tris were on earth is your husband I need to tell him something," the man Zeke said turning to my daughter. Then I processed all he had said my baby girl was married.

"He's at our apartment do you want me to carry a message for you?" Tris asked him.

"Yeah tell him to meet me by the chasm after my shift in the control room,".he then turned to leave, "once again pleasure to meet you guys," he said to us then turned to leave.

My daughter was married. What next?

"We are just waiting for Caleb, oh there he is," Tris said waving over a couple of erudites.

"Hello Tris,Mom,Dad this is my girlfriend Rose," Caleb said introducing a petite girl.

"Hello Rose Caleb has told me about you. Oh I'm Tris Caleb's younger sister," Tris said shaking the girls hand, "now if you will all follow me I'll take you to my apartment were my husband should have dinner ready."

"So Tris tell us about your husband," my wife asked the very thing that was on my mind.

"You'll like him I'm positive," Caleb snorted at this.

"How long have you been married?" Rose asked.

"Almost five years now," Tris said with a far away look, "ah here we are." She said stopping in front of a door. She opened it for us to walk in only to be barraged with little voices.

"Mommy,Mommy..."

"We were playing a game..."

"It was mouse trap and Emmet..."

"He got to close..."

"And he set off the trap..."

"And got his fingers caught..."

"So he started to cry..."

"A lot..."

"And daddy had to comfort him..."

"But then he wasn't paying attention to the food..."

"So it got burnded..."

"So now daddy is making noodles."

"So what you are telling me is that daddy wasn't paying close attention to the baby so he got hurt so daddy ruined mommy's home made lasagna?"

The to children looked at each other then looked back at Tris and said. "Yep." Tris then picked up both the children.

"Man you guys are getting heavy," Tris told them then turned to us, "okay everyone inside."

Kids my daughter had kids. Kids plural more than one. Oh my goodness.

As soon as we walked inside the two children looked around our group. Then I saw both of their faces light up as they shouted in unison, "Uncle Caleb!" They then proceeded to wiggle out if Tris's grasp and tackle Caleb in a hug.

"Lunch is on the table," I heard a deep male voice call out from behind me. I turned and saw the dauntless leader four. He walked over to us wiping his hands in a dish towel.

"Mr. and Mrs. Prior it's good to see you," he said to us.

"It's good to see you again Four," Natalie told him.

"Caleb, nice to see you again, the twins have been asking about you a lot," he said stressing the a lot part.

"I noticed," Caleb said still have it the two children clinging to him.

"Hi it's nice to meet you I'm Four, Caleb's brother-in-law," he said shaking Rose's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you I'm Rose, Caleb's girlfriend," she told had exited the room when Four had introduced himself, she turned up now carrying a baby.

"Okay these are our kids the twins, Wyatt and Lelena. Then we have little baby Emmett," Tris told us pointing to each of the children.

"All right then let's go eat lunch," Four said leading the way to the dining room. I still couldn't believe it. Not only did I have a son in law I had three grand children as well.

Well this will certainly be an interesting day.

Natalie POV

"So tell us about your lives," I asked my children and their spouse or hopefully soon to be spouse.

"Well Four and I are both dauntless leaders, and we train transfer initiates together," Tris told me. Before I could ask for more information Caleb started talking.

"I work as a faction ambassador in training, and Rose is a teacher intern in the lower level building," Caleb said.

"I bet you would make a wonderful teacher," Tris told Rose.

"Tell us about your wedding please," Rose asked Tris. I looked over and saw Four, Caleb, and Andrew talking about politics. I decided I would much rather here about Tris's wedding.

"Well we started dating during the middle of my initiation, he was my instructor. A few months later he proposed and we got married. Lena dear would you get the photo album of the shelf please?" Tris said turning to her daughter. The little girl got up and ran into the living room. She appeared a few seconds later with a big white book.

"This album was one of our wedding presents," Tris said opening it up, "this is when he proposed," she said pointing to the first picture that should Four kneeling in front of Tris in front of a Ferris wheel.

She flipped a few pages then pointed to a picture of Four, Tris, and what looked like to be all the bride's maids and groomsmen. "This is Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, and my maid of honor Christina," she pointed out to us, "This Will, Uriah who doubled as a groomsmen and gave me away, and that's Zeke who you met earlier, he was the best man."

We spent the rest of the day taking about weddings, kids, faction, jobs, etc. First chance they got the twins grabbed Caleb and Rose saying something about singing, princesses, and tangled.

We went to check on them later and saw Wyatt and Lelena giving the most precious puppy dog eyes to them. Of course they relented we then watched from the hall as they sang 'I see the Light'.

Andrew and Four seemed to be getting along pretty well. Before we knew it we had to go or we would miss the bus. I was sad to leave but there is always next visiting day. I'm sure we will all be here again next month.

**A/N so once again hope you enjoyed it. I'm always looking for ideas so let me know if you have one. This is initiation I'm sure someone has something to tell me about how it should go. Also big surprise next chapter who thinks they know what it is hehehe. Questions, comments, snide remarks?**


	11. Surprises

**A/N finally done. Sorry it's so short nut I have an _IMPORTANT_ ANNOUNCEMENT**

**I decided to have a little contest. If you can tell me why Tris has the color streak in her hair, and why she has the bracelet then I will make you an initiate, or you may come up with an initiate character. I would like to have about ten characters may be more.**

**Also if you guess correctly I will PM you to let you know you won and for details of your character. If you have any questions about this feel free to message me in some way.**

**Wyatt and Lelena- 4 years old**

**Emmet- 9 months**

**1 point=$5**

**Disclaimer I don't own divergent and I highly doubt I ever will**

Tris POV

I woke up to the smell of bacon. It took me awhile to register what was going on. Then I remembered the initiates are coming today. I quickly got out of bed, and got ready putting on an off the shoulder top with ripped skinny jeans, and my combat boots. I straightened my hair, then braided the blue streak. I added a tad bit of make-up, and then slid on my plain grey bracelet.

Once I had gotten the kids dressed, fed, and dropped off at daycare the choosing ceremony had probably already started.

"What have we got so far?" I asked walking into the control room were Tobias, Lauren, and Uriah were already watching the ceremony.

"Well it's amity's turn to host, and the place looks like a forest. They just finished the speech, and should start calling out names soon," Tobias said pulling me onto his lap.

"Keep that up and it will take the dumbest initiate five minutes to figure out you are married," Uriah said looking at us.

"Shut up and watch the ceremony," I said whacking him on the back of his head.

In the end we had a total of thirty initiates. Since we had such a large group we were considering letting more than ten initiates become members. Depending of course on how many of them were good.

We all walked to the net knowing we had about a half an hour until the train got there.

"Okay...six who do you think will jump first?" Tobias asked trying out my initiation nickname.

"I don't know. It looks like we have a pretty good group this year. I just hope we don't have a Peter," everyone agreed with me on that.

"How are you guys going to hide your marriage?" Uriah asked.

"Not be seen with the kids to much no physical contacted that shows we are in a relationship and hope one of the initiates figure it out soon," I told him.

"Well I have five points on three days," Lauren told us.

We arrived at the pit and continued talking watching as dauntless slowly started to trickle in. Soon we heard the train, several screams, and laughter. Next we heard Max's voice.

"Places everyone," Tobias whisper yelled at the mass of dauntless behind us. There's a flash of color along with a scream. We all stick our hands over the net to help what sounds like a laughing girl out. Tobias pulls the girl out.

"First stiffs now an amity what is this world coming to?" Lauren asks.

"Quiet Lauren," Uriah says, "what's your name," he asks the girl.

"choose wisely you only get to pick once," I add in.

"My name is Annie," the girl, Annie says without hesitation.

"Make the announcement six,"Tobias said.

"First jumper Annie!" I shouted. Dauntless seemed to appear out of everywhere clapping and shouting. Soon all twenty-eight initiates had jumped so we led them down the hall.

"This is where we split dauntless born with us. If you need a tour of the compound then you should have transferred," Uriah shouts. Soon it's just me Tobias and thirteen transfer initiates.

"Listen up we are your instructors I'm Four and this is Tris, and yes our names are numbers but that is all you are getting," Tobias said.

"Welcome to the center of dauntless life," I said opening the double doors, "the pit."

All the initiates looked in awe, wonder, and curiosity at the enormous cavern.

"Everyone over here," Tobias shouted, "this is the chasm it represents the line between bravery and stupidity. If you jump you will die."

We finished the tour and got to know some of the initiates better. This year I was surprised that the dauntless born and transfers weren't separating themselves, and first jumper Annie was already fast friends with a dauntless born named Zoey.

Tobias POV

After we took the transfers to the dorms Tris left for a doctor's appointment for what I had no clue while I went to help Zeke with his mysterious problem. On visitation day several weeks ago zeke said he had a problem, but we never were able to get the time to take care of it.

"What's up dude?" I asked once I met up with him at Tori's tattoo parlor.

"Well I just won one hundred points in the first jumper bet."

"How did you manage that?" I asked

"I bet on each of the factions," he shrugged.

"Well I highly doubt that is why you wanted to see me."

He took a deep breath then said, "iwanttomarrushaunabutineedhelppickinaring."

"Wow slow down."

He took another deep breath then said, "I need help picking out am engagement ring."

"Finally! Let's go to the store and I'll help you."

"You can't tell Tris though because if she knows Christina will some how get a hold of the information and then the whole compound will know."

After agreeing not to tell Tris I took him to the jewellers where I got Tris her engagement ring, and we spent about two hours looking until Zeke found the perfect one.

It was gold with a big diamond surrounded by little black diamonds. After paying for it and promising to help him plan the proposal I went back to the apartment, and started making dinner while I waited for Christina to bring the kids home. I heard the door open and close soon I saw Tris walking in.

"Hello love how was your appointment?" I asked giving her a hug and a kiss.

"Tobias I-I," she stammered.

"It's okay just tell me."

"Tobias I'm pregnant."

She was pregnant we were going to have another baby.

"That's wonderful Tris," I said spinning her around,"when should we announce it."

"How about after the initiates find out we are married."

"That sounds good to me," I said kissing my wife.

**A/N hope you enjoyed it if you wish to be a part of the contest read the 2nd and 3rd paragraph in the A/N above. Any ideas for the story is welcomed questions, comments, snide remarks?**


	12. Initiates

**A/N I'm so sorry it took so long but I had to organize all the characters, make plans, and such. Also I had summer band and the I accidentally deleted my character sheet. But I finally got it done. This chapter mainly just introduces the initiates.**

**Disclaimer Veronica Roth owns divergent, C.S. Lewis owns Cor, Corrin, And Arivas, Annie Zoey and Lily are all real people so I can't own them, and the rest of the initiates belong to my wonderful readers. Even though I can kill them and make them date who I want to.**

Tris POV

It was the first day of initiation, and Tobias and I had a lot to do. At six thirty I went to my office to make sure everything was ready for my assistant Jirel who was running my office while I was training initiates. After I had finished I went to help Tobias set up the training room.

"Hello love," Tobias said handing me a muffin.

"What do you think of this year's bunch?" I asked taking a bite of my muffin.

"I think we have a pretty good group this year. It doesn't look like we have any Peter or Erics."

"We did lose a lot already though."

"That's the problem with large groups it's a lot harder for everyone to get on and off the train. Especially the transfers," he said opening the door that held the guns.

"We do have the largest amount of abnigation and amity transfers than ever before. That has got to mean we have a good group," I said finishing my muffin and grabbed a stack of targets.

About thirty minutes later we finished up and the initiates started to trickle in. Once we had everyone Tobias started to pass out guns.

"Today you will be learning to shoot a gun. It is loaded with real bullets I hope you are awake because I would hate for some one to get hurt," Tobias said handing the gun to the last initiate.

We then taught them how to load and unload the guns, and how to take the safety off how to cock it etc.

"Now watch six as she shoots it," Tobias gestured to me. I took my gun and stood about twenty yards away from a target. I spread my feet turned the safety off, cocked it, took aim, and fired. Bullseye. I fired round after round hitting the bullseye every time until the magazine was empty.

"All right I hope you've been paying attention you don't get to go to lunch until you have hit a bullseye," Tobias said walking over to a table where we were able to watch the initiates and clean the rest of the guns at the same time. After they had all shot a couple of rounds and were starting to get comfortable with the gun I looked at the list I made so I could start assessing them.

Annie (amity) seemed pretty nice, but was constantly moving like a spring that had been held down for sixteen years and was suddenly loosened. Also for an amity transfer she was doing pretty well with a gun, or better then I had when I first started shooting.

Lily (candor) seemed to be getting along well with Annie. She was rather short. Shorter than I had been with medium length dark brown hair. It looked like she would be good with a gun if she didn't recoil from the kick.

Jesse (candor) was doing pretty average with the gun. He was 6'2 with medium length medium brown hair that's messy. Lean and somewhat muscular, looked like he would do well in fighting.

Caden (erudite) was really tall, with very long legs, so he was probably very fast. Small eyes and very thick lips. He looks kind of nerdy, which is expected of an erudite transfer. Between shots he was shouting out statistics very fast and very loudly.

Margaret (abnigation) or Maggie as she wanted to be called. She had brown hair and eyes. She seemed strong, but it was pretty obvious she doubted herself by the way she was shooting. If she had a bit more self confidence she would make a wonderful dauntless.

Emma (abnigation) was best friends with Maggie, which really makes sense them both being from abnigation. She had long brown hair and deep blue eyes, short with little muscle, like me when I was an initiate. She looked like sweet girl who would be a nice friend. She also seemed to doubt herself.

James (amity) was doing average with a gun. He has blonde hair and green eyes, tall and has small muscles. He also kept sneaking glances at Emma.

Adrianna (erudite) or Anna as she asked to be called. She had long black hair down to her waist, and sky blue eyes. She is tall, a bit lanky. She was doing good with a gun, and I added her to the mental list of people who would be good in paintball.

Arivas (Candor) had long curly black hair chocolate brown eyes and dusty skin. She had great aim, and seemed determined to do her best.

I looked over the whole group. Yes we had a great bunch this year.

Uriah POV

I loved initiation. It probably would have been more fun to be in charge of the transfers, but Tris beat me to it. Oh well. I was brought out of my thoughts by a noisy bunch of teenagers entering the training room.

"Okay let's get started," Lauren said, "give me ten laps around the compound."

"Ugh. Running? Do we get cake?" One of the initiates, Zoey asked.

"Not exactly, but you won't get lunch until your work out is done," I said in my instructor voice. They all groaned then started running. As I watched them run I started assessing them, and putting names with faces.

Zoey had medium length brown hair with red highlights. She was stocky and tall, and wore lots of necklaces. She was going to be a handful.

Alexandra or Alex as she wished to be called, was about 5'4 with dark brown hair and purple bangs, light brown eyes and olive skin. She not ugly but she not stunningly beautiful. She's in the middle; pretty, but not a plastic-no-flaws sort of pretty. I thought she would probably end up in the top five at the end of stage one, but not do so well in stage two. She also seemed really mean and sarcastic.

Aly was short with medium length brown hair and brown eyes tan skin. She didn't seem strong but didn't seem weak. From the way she seemed to joke around with the others while jogging it looked like she had the wit of an erudite, she also looked friendly and playful.

Christopher has light blonde hair and brights blue eyes. He looked Calm and collected, but yet a ladies man. He seemed to be working his charm on Aly by telling all of the facts of how gorgeous she is and how beatifiul she is on the inside.

Cor had blonde shaggy hair and bright blue eyes. He seemed like he would do well in the first stage, and probably acted before he thought.

Corrin was Cor's twin brother. I think Corrin was older but I'm not sure. They looked exactly the same, but had completely opposite personalities. Corrin looked like he would do better in the second stage then his brother.

Liz was about 5'5 with brown hair and natural highlights, and grey eyes. She was quiet and focused on doing the best she could. Either she really wanted lunch or she wanted to surpass everyone by a long shot.

I wasn't sure about the transfers, but I knew that Lauren and I had a good group of kids.

**A/N well I hope you liked it. I'm talking suggestions for candor and dauntless so if you have any let me know. Any ideas or complaints tell me. Does any one have questions, comments, snide remarks?**


	13. Lunch

**A/N yay I finally updated. Thank you for all the reviews I don't know what I would do without you guys. Okay so school starts on Monday I'm taking all pre-ap or honors classes with an estimated amount of an hour and a half of homework. Then I've got golf practice everyday till four thirty, and band practice on Mondays and football games on Fridays. I'll also probably be in charge of some event in the library. So all in all I won't be updating a bunch.**

**Disclaimer I own the little little kids and that's about it I'm renting everything else (not really but it would be cool if I could rent it no that's weird. I really don't own anything.)**

Maggie POV

Around 11:45 we had all hit a bullseye, just barely. I cocked my gun once more, aimed, and shot. This was kind of fun. I was brought out of my thoughts by six.

"Well it looks like everyone has hit the center give or take a few centimeters. You are free to go to lunch. Be back at one o'clock sharp," she said with the silent threat of becoming factionless if we were late as she looked at us, "now get out of here," she said a lot less threatenly.

We all raced out of the room to the cafeteria. Emma and I in the back waiting for everyone else to exit before we left. Old habits die hard. I turned to talk to Emma as we walked.

"That wasn't to bad maybe... maybe we could actually fit in here," I said a little hesitantly.

"I couldn't. I'm such a coward they'll find out and I'll be factionless," Emma told me with tears in her eyes.

"Emma your the bravest person I know are you sure..."

"No! Know one must know!"

"All right it is your secret after all." We walked in a comfortable silence until we reached the cafeteria were we joined the rest of the initiates at a table.

"I'm telling you it's got to be true all the evidence points to it," a girl Anna I think her name was, said to several other initiates.

"I don't think so. Six can't be older than eighteen or nineteen," Jesse said.

"Whatcha talkin about?" A dauntless born with red highlights said sitting down next to Annie and Lily.

" we're debating whether or not six and four are a couple," Lily tells her.

"Do you know?" Caden asks her.

"Look here they come," Arivas said pointing to where Six, Four, Uriah, and Lauren had come in. The instructors seeing half of the initiates staring at them walked over to the table.

"Is there a problem," Four asked us.

"We were wondering if you and six were a couple," Lily said. Four and Six looked at each other before Six turned back to us.

"Who's asking?" She said looking back at us.

"I did," Anna said meekly," I saw the rings on your guys fingers and put two and two together, and figured you guys both had number names and kept glancing at each other and would make a really cute couple so..." She let her sentence trail off. Four and Six looked at each other, and I thought I could cut the tension at the table with a knife. Until...

"Haha I win you have to clean house for a week!" Six exclaimed.

"Wait what?" Jesse asked.

"I'll go make the announcement," Uriah said running up to the stage at the end of the cafeteria, "attention may I have your attention please," the dauntless all quieted down some what, "an erudite transfer has found out the relationship between four and Six, so um brother dearest I believe you ow me three points."

"I might as well keep it since I'll win the next bet," a man who looked like Uriah shouted at him.

"Ehm," four said standing next to Uriah. I hadn't noticed that he had left or that six was now holding a baby on her hip looking lovingly at Four, "Six and I would like to announce that we are expecting another child," the entire cafeteria was in an uproar, "settle down," four said in a dangerously low voice.

"When's the baby dew?" Someone from the crowd shouted.

"About eight months," four said, "so Uriah I don't think there is a point in having seek pay you when your just going to have to pay him back." The cafeteria then went back to being it's usual rowdy self.

Tobias POV

After making the announcement I went to join my family and friends at our table. It did take awhile with all the people congratulating me and Tris. I sat down to eat my cheeseburger once I got there.

"So what do you think about having another sibling?" Christina asked the twins. They shrugged and went back to their food.

"Were do babies come from," Lena asked suddenly. Everybody looked at Tris and I.

"I'm sure you're daddy would just love to tell you," Zeke said smirking at me.

"Daddy?"

"Erm uh well you see when two people love each other very much, and get married they uh they um go shopping."

"You shop for babies?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah or if you don't like any that have there you make your own. Then the baby go's into the mommy's tummy so it can grow to be the correct baby size."

"But how does the baby get into the mommy's tummy?" Bryan asked.

"The uh baby makers put it in there."

"Why don't you guys go get some cake," Tris says coming to my aid.

"Can I go to?" Bryan asks Christina.

"Sure."

Once the kids are a safe distance away the entire table (except me) bursts out laughing.

"Shopping for babies. That's the best,"Zeke said in between laughs. I just threw a french fri at him.

**A/N sorry that was so short but I thought that would be a good place to end it. If you have any ideas tell me. If you want your character to do something tell me. Leave a review if you have a question, comment, snide remark.**


	14. Paintball part 1

**A/N yay the first week of school is over! Bad news though it was the first week of school and I've already had four tests and at least five hours of homework. In fact I should probably be doing my homework right now. Also I have lots of golf practice and football games start in a week so yeah. Any way I'll try and post next Saturday.**

**Disclaimer if I did own divergent I wouldn't be writing this would I.**

Lily POV

It had been a hard week. I had lost my fight today against Arivas. She seemed like a nice girl but if you come between number one spot and her, she's going to do what she can to get it. I had to admire that about her even if it did get me a black eye.

As soon as Annie and I got back to the dorm I collapsed on my bed and went straight to sleep. I was having a wonderful dream that was interrupted by bright lights and shouting.

"Everybody up and meet us at the train tracks in five minutes or you'll be factionless!" Six shouted. I looked at my watch. 1:30 they had better have a good reason for this. I thought as I stated my self out of bed.

Since I still had my clothes from training on, so all I had to do was put on my shoes. After I was done I went and pulled Annie off her bunk. It was the only way to wake her up short of a blow horn in her ear.

Once she gets ready we race to the tracks hoping that we are not to late. We arrive with two minutes to spare out of breath waiting for our instructors to explain why they woke us at such an ungodly hour.

Soon the dauntless born arrived and I spotted Alex half pulling half dragging Zoey up to the tracks.

"I wanna go back to bed," Zoey complained.

"Shut up or I'll throw you over the chasm," Alex snapped at her. I bet she agreed with me on this whole event.

"All right everyone jump in on the same train car as us," Lauren said running towards the approaching train with th rest of the instructors.

Once we had all jumped on we sat down and waited for the instructors to speak.

"Everyone take a gun. We are going to play paintball Uriah and I will be team captains," Four told us while the other three passed out guns and ammo.

"Whose going to choose first?" Uriah asked.

"I've got a coin," Six said, "Heads Uriah tails Four." She flipped the coin and Lauren caught it in the palm of her hand.

"It says heads," Lauren told everyone.

"Okay then I choose Six," Uriah said.

"Then I got Lauren," Four said, "let's do transfers first."

"I want... hmm," Uriah then turned to Six and whispered something in her ear.

**(A/N okay all the names were chosen randomly I put them in a hat picked one and then wrote it down. Uriah/Tris will be in italics Tobias/Lauren will be underlined.)**

"_We want Anna,_" She said.

"All right well have Lily," Four said as I moved over to his side

"_Caden_."

"Maggie."

"_Arivas_."

"Jesse."

"_Emma_."

"James."

"_Annie_."

Then they switched and Uriah and Lauren started calling out the names of the dauntless born.

"Aly."

"_Corrin_."

"Liz."

"_Christopher_."

"Cor."

"_Alex_."

"Zoey."

"All right then my team we jump off now," Four said. He then leaped of the train followed closely by Lauren. The rest of our team followed jumping into the night.

CadenPOV

"All right that was the last one. Everyone gather in a circle we need to strategize," Uriah told us after the other team jumped off.

"I'll set my watch alarm so we know when to jump," Six said.

"We'll probably end up jumping near the old carnival," Alex said, "we could hide the flag in the maze of mirrors, and set up guards in all the different halls."

"While some hide the flag and find good guard/hiding places we can send out scouts," I added, "once we find their flag we can split up. We can send out a couple of decoys and a few groups of two or three people that can try and get the flag."

"I like it. Alex you're in charge of defense and Caden you're in charge of offence," Uriah said. Just then Six's watch beeped and we all jumped off.

Once we got to the maze of mirrors everyone split up. Six, Anna, Emma, and I went off to scout the area.

"We should climb up something tall to get a good lookout of the area, bot not the Ferris wheel," Six told us.

"Why not the Ferris wheel? It seems like a good spot to find the others," Anna asked.

"It's a long story just trust me on this."

"What about that oak tree over there," Emma pointed out to us.

"That looks good," I said, "here Emma and Anna I'll give you a boost up. Climb as high as you can without breaking the branches."

Six and I watched from the ground as the two girls climbed higher and higher. A couple of minutes later we heard them call out.

"Okay we're on our way down now I'm coming first," Anna said. Once they were both safe on the ground. They told us all they had seen. We went back to the group to assemble our team.

"Their flag is on the other side of the carnival near the Ferris wheel. Who wants to be a decoy?" I asked the assembled group in front of me.

"I think Corrin should be one because Cor is on their team so that could confuse them. I'll be a decoy also," Arivas said.

"Sounds good to me. I've gotten very good at impersonating Cor, but he can also impersonate me, so if you see him or me you'll be able to tell its me because I'll say I've got a bubbly bunch of coconuts," Corrin said.

"All right then Six, and Annie will be in a group and Anna and I will be in a group," I said.

"Sounds good let's head out," Six send heading for the door.

**A/N Thank you all for reading this. I hope you read my first authors note. If you have any ideas let me now. Any questions, comments, snide remarks? Now a word to my reviewers.**

**Guest who asked about Cor and Corrin****- Yes Cor, Corrin, and Arivas are from Narnia. Cor is Shasta's given name.**

**Guest who asked about Emma ****- Sorry I can't tell you what her secret is but it's none of the things you listed. You won't find out what it is until the second or third stage of initiation.**

**Ellie-**** Sorry but I've already got a name, but I know of several couples in this story who would love that name for their baby girl of course without the Eaton part.**

**Guest who asked why I'm adding another child-**** pretty much everything I do in this story has a reason, or its just me trying to be funny. Every Eaton kid is there for a reason.**

**hugabunny-  I'll try to add more Caleb and we'll see about the abnigation girls.**

**Thanks to all the rest of my reviewers I couldn't do this without you.**


	15. Paintball part 2

**A/N yay I posted this week! I'm trying something new tell me what you think of the third person point of view. Also I'm thinking of adding another candor or dauntless scene, so any suggestions are welcome.**

3rd person POV

Corrin and Uriah ran as quickly and quietly as they could to the "enemies" base. when they got to the point where they could see the flag and several of the people patrolling the area they hid behind a building to go over the plan once more.

"so you go up there act like your brother and I'll try to get the flag. Right?" Uriah asked Corrin.

"Yeah but make sure you attack from the opposite direction of where the others will be coming in," Corrin said. They quietly counted down to three and then moved in Corrin stepping into the others eye sight.

"Wow guys it's just me," he said.

"Shouldn't you be out scouting with four?" Jesse asked.

"We found the flag he went to see how many people are guarding it while I got a team to go get it," Corrin said. Just then a branch cracked and everyone turned to see Uriah half in the shadows spewing out a string of curses. Before anyone could aim and shoot (Corrin took his time) he was talking off away from the two groups that were hiding to get the flag.

"Well don't just stand there let's go get him!" Corrin said in a very Cor like manner.

* * *

Caden watched as Uriah, Corrin, and most of the guards left the area. He motioned for Anna to go follow him slowly. The Tris and Annie were in front of him and he could see them creeping closer and closer to the flag.

Suddenly there were paintballs flying through the air. He motioned for his Anna to change direction so they wouldn't get caught in the cross fire. They started walking the long way round. **Disclaimer I don't own divergent.**

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a shadow moving. Not sure if it was friend or foe he kept his eye on it, but did not look directly at the shadow. As they drew closer he caught a clearer view and saw the person raise a gun.

"Go go go!" Caden whisper yelled at Anna. She took off running in a zigzag pattern, so it would be less likely for her to get hit. Caden dove for cover as the person took cover also.

They fired several shots at each other before there was a loud shout in the air. From where he was sitting he could see Anna being lifted up in the air clutching the flag. He stood up and let out a shout when he felt something splat against his back.

Lily stepped out of the shadow, "Haha! You may have got the flag nut I have the last laugh," she said to him.

"I don't think so," Caden said he reloaded his gun. She saw this and ran off.

"You got to catch me first," she shouted over her shoulder as she ran towards the train tracks. Caden slung his gun over his back and took off after her. Lily had almost reached the top of the hill where the train tracks were when she felt hands slip around her waist.

"Gotcha," Caden whispered in her ear, but the sudden weight behind her on the uneven ground caused them both to roll down the hill. They landed with Caden atop a giggling Lily.

He looked down on a red cheeked Lily hair covering her face. Tenderly he brushed the hair out of her eyes. Her breath hitched at his gentle touch, and she watched as he slowly leaned down. Not exactly sure why Caden leaned down and gently kissed Lily on the lips.

* * *

"Alright then get on whatever train car you want, just make sure you know when to jump off," four said. Lily jumped on a car with Annie, Zoey, Alex, and Liz.

"Okay now tell us why you and Caden were the last ones to the train," Annie asked.

"and why you were as red as a tomato," Zoey added. At the mention of it Lily blushed again.

"Oh it must of been good she's blushing again!" Alex squealed.

"Come on an tell us already," Liz said impatiently.

"Okay so after Anna got the flag I shot him in the back, so he threatened me so I told him he had to catch me. So I ran and then he ran, and he caught me at the top of the hill, so we ended up rolling down together. He landed on top of me moved some of the hair out of my face, and then..."

"What!? What happened?" Annie and Zoey practically shouted looking like they would murder someone if she didn't finish the story.

"And then- he kissed me!" Lily squealed.

"Oh my gosh!" Liz said, "I can already see it he'll ask you out, and then you'll get married, and then here comes auntie Liz!"

"I think that's going a little far," Alex said.

"Does it matter," Lily said with a dreamy look on her face.

**A/N so what do you think? Any ideas are welcome. Questions, comments, snide remarks? Let me know if you've got anything.**

**Regan**** - I've already got a baby name but I'm sure there will be plenty of babies who will need a name later in the story. ;)**

**Wow I didn't get that many reviews to answer to *hint hint*. Thanks for everything my awesome readers!**


	16. Tattoos and the Heart Attack

**A/N it is finished. I swear if I take longer than two weeks to update a story you can message or PM me and be like blue mountain fairy get your sh*t together I want another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned the divergent trilogy my parents would probably do everything they said they would do if they won the lottery.**

Anna POV

It was the day before we saw the rankings for stage one and everyone was super nervous. It didn't help that our instructors didn't tell us we did good or anything, they just kind of said rankings tomorrow now get out of here.

"It's not as bad as a couple of years ago," Aly said, "then if you didn't make it in the top ten you didn't make it at all. At least now we all have a better chance."

"Stop sulking," Alex said, "we should all go get tattoos." Everyone agreed, and soon almost all the girls in initiation where going to go get tattoos.

"Which one are we going to?" Liz asked.

"Tori's, she's the best," Aly said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Alex asked in a very annoyed voice. On the way there we ran into Emma, Maggie, James, and Jesse. Maggie and Jesse were unofficially a couple, and everyone knew that James and Emma were perfect for each other. Everyone that is except for them.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Jesse asked us.

"We're on our way to Tori's to get tattoos," Annie answered fir all of us.

"Can we come too?" Maggie asked a little hesitantly.

"Of course!" Aly said.

"Maggie..." Emma said a little scared. They then proceeded to have what seemed a silent conversation.

"They do this a lot,"James informed us.

"Okay you win," Emma said and we all continued down the path.

"Wow," Jesse said staring at all the tattoo designs on the walls.

"Hello what can I help you with," we all turned to see Six standing behind a counter.

"You work here?" I asked my erudite curiosity getting the better of me.

"Well not any more," she said, "I use to work here before becoming a leader, so every now and then I'll come help Tori and in exchange she babysits when I need her to."

"Well that makes sense," James said.

"Tell me when you find a tattoo you like, or if you want me to draw one," Tris said and then went back to what ever she was doing. The teens disperse across the tattoo parlor.

"Six what was the first tattoo that you got?" Emma asked quietly.

"This," Six said gesturing to the three birds on her collar bone, "one for each family member I left behind flying towards my heart."

"Wow talk about symbolism," Zoey said ruining the moment.

Sooner or later everyone found a tattoo they liked even those who weren't thinking of getting them.

Zoey- got a giant Dragon on her back

Alex- an infinity sign made out of hearts on her wrist

Aly- a butterfly on her lower back.

Christopher- got 'we do not believe in good manners' on his wrist

Liz- got a snake rapped around her wrist

Annie- got a crescent moon around her right eye

Lily- got the homestuck symbol on her arm

Jesse- got a flame on his arm

Maggie- got 'we believe in ordinary acts of bravery' tattooed around her ankle

Emma- got the abnigation and dauntless symbol on her arm

James- got a tree made of flames on his back. It looked really cool

Arivas- got a running mare on her side

And I got a pair of blue glasses on my back

Arivas POV

All most as soon as we all finish getting our tattoos Cor and Corrin burst into the parlor. They look exactly alike so it's hard to figure out which one is which, but I figured out that Cor is a bit more serious than Corrin, and Corrin is always looking for a fight.

"What's up?" Liz asks.

"We just heard about this great new thing..."

"Zeke said that it might be better than ziplining..."

"So we were just about to go check it out..."

"And we want to see if you guys want to come..."

"Most of the rest of the dauntless born are coming..."

"You guys in?" They finished together.

We all looked at each other thinking the same thing we're dauntless aren't we? Finally Alex answered for all of us.

"We're in."

"Awesome let's go!"

We all run out to the train tracks to meet several other dauntless members who are coming also. On the way there we talk about everything but initiation since we get our ranks tomorrow.

"Okay everyone off now," some shouts over the wind. We jump off and gather around Zeke.

"All right this harness is attached to this cable which will be attached that cable that will pull you up there. Once you are at the top pull this lever and it will release you and you will end up swinging. Any questions? No? Good." He explained quickly.

We watched as the first two people went up in a double harness. When they had gotten to the top we all held our breath as on person reached up and grabbed the lever. Together they swung down at a break neck speed.

"Awesome! I'm next!" Annie, Zoey, and Lily said pretty much at the same time.

"Well it's a good thing we have a harness that'll fit three people, and that Lily is so small," Zeke said.

"I'm pulling the lever!" Zoey shouted.

"Okay here let's hook you guys up." We watched as they went up and then a dot in the sky we saw Zoey pull the lever and watched as they burgled towards us screaming.

As they swung above our heads again I could faintly make out them sing or screaming I believe I can fly. One by one or two by two we all went until it was just me and Cor.

"Wanna go up with me?" He asked.

"Sure," I said trying not to sound to nervous. As we hooked up and the machine started to pull us to the top I tried not to look at the ground. I closed my eyes and repeated I'm dauntless I can do this I'm dauntless o we and over in my head as I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Are you okay?" I heard Cor say from beside me. I just nodded. "You don't look okay to me. Are you afraid of heights?" I nodded again. "When my brother or I was afraid my mother would sing us a song do you want to hear it?" I nodded again it couldn't hurt anything.

Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens

Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens

Brown paper packages tied up with strings

These are a few of my favorite things

Cream colored ponies and crisp apple streudels

Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles

Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings

These are a few of my favorite things

Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes

Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes

Silver white winters that melt into springs

These are a few of my favorite things

When the dog bites

When the bee stings

When I'm feeling sad

I simply remember my favorite things

And then I don't feel so bad

By the time he was done we had reached the top and I was feeling a lot better.

"I'm going to pull the lever now all right?" He said.

"Okay let's do this thing," I told him.

"Here we go," he pulls the lever and we plummeted. As the ground raved towards us I screamed and grabbed on to the closest thing which happened to be his hand. After a couple of minutes I realized that this wasn't to bad it was just like when we were in the lower level school on the swing set pretending to be superman.

I let out a small giggle, "it's like we're flying."

"Flying?" He said, "this isn't flying this is falling with style."

I laughed again as he referenced one of my favourite movies as a child. Before I knew it we out of our harnesses and on solid ground again.

"Thank you," I said to Cor.

"For what?" He asked.

"For being there for me." I told him.

"Anytime," he said before kissing my cheek, and running to catch up with his brother.

I stood there in shock. My fingers on the place where his lips touched my skin.

**A/N I bet I scared you and you thought Andrew or Tobias or somebody bad a heart attack. Nope it's a ride. In real log though it's called shark attack, but Annie, Zoey, Lily, were like hey that should be called heart attack and you should put it in your divergent fanfiction you should also put us in it to. So I did. You happy Zoey?**

**Anyways if you want another chapter soon remember I live off of reviews. And I'm currently getting more reviews from my other story so I updated that one more.**

**Questions, comments, snide remarks? Anybody?**


End file.
